User blog:EnderDragonCrystal/Love and War, a Minecraft Fan Story Part 4: The Nether.
(I'm sorry Part 3 was so bad, it played out way better in my head, hopefully this Part can make up for it.) They almost instantly came into The Nether, the hellish place that they had been told horror stories about, the place was like stepping inside a furnace, there was a smell in the air, like burning propane and asphalt, the only vegetation that grew there was mushrooms, they could hear sounds like loud shrieks, cries, and the sound of bubbling lava. "Welp, I don't know how much I expected, but this place is just how I imagined." Jill said, looking at the fiery interior of The Nether. "Ugh, it's so hot in here, I can feel the sweat pouring down my forehead!" Lnerd groaned. "So can I, this place is hot as hell." Ender said. "BAWK! Fire! Fire!" Paul squaked. They looked around, the portal was on the bridge of a giant Nether fortress, known as The Crucible, it was even more horrific then they had imagined! There were guards and soldiers everywhere, seemingly patrolling the place. "Now, where could they have taken Order and Maddy?" The Lever asked. Larry was shaking, he must have been boiling in his thick fur. "Sorry Larry, I would have brought some ice if I had the time to grab it." The Lever told him. "Maddy and Order are probably in the centre of the Crucible, that's where the army takes their prisoners." Mason told the others. "It's probably heavily guarded, so we should be ready for a tough fight." Jesse said. Even Steve couldn't bare to be even the slightest hint of silly at a time like this, for all they knew, their friends could be dead! Then the sound of Redstone and Pistons was heard, and the portal went into the bridge. "INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT, I WANT SOLDIERS AND GUARDS AT GATE B NOW." A voice said over an intercom/note block. Everyone got their swords out, ready for another battle, Larry and Gerald prepared to attack, and Jake had no weapon. The guards ran towards them, they all had iron swords, and golden shoulder pads, they consisted of humans, villagers, and Zombie Pigmen, which surprised them, that the Pigmen seemed to be capable of speech, since one of them shouted "ATTACK!". An arrow was shot, which nearly hit Jake in the shoulder, he tried to talk, but all that came out was "Neeehhhh!!!". "Stay behind me Jake!" Ender said, ready to defend. They clashed swords with the guards, they were not ready to stop defending themselves yet. Larry reared up on his back legs, and crushed 3 of The Nether's soldiers, they poofed into dust. "Good job Larry!" The Lever yelled. Mason and Jill looked around for something they could do to defeat the guards, but there was nothing. "I have TNT in my inventory!" Mason told her. "I have flint and steel, let's light this battle up!" Jill told him. They both saw an alternate entrance to The Crucible, they could blow up the bridge, which would buy them time to run inside. "GUYS! RUN BACK TO THE OTHER ENTRANCE OF THE CRUCIBLE!" Mason yelled, pointing to the other side of the bridge. Nobody questioned him, they just did as they were told, Mason took out a block of TNT and ran with the others, the soldiers chased after them, they ran until there was a decent amount of space between them and the soldiers. Jill got out her flint and steel, and lit the TNT, Mason picked it up. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" He yelled, then he threw the TNT, it exploded as soon as it made contact with the netherbrick bridge, none of the Nether's soldiers were killed in the blast, they looked down at the gaping hole that had been made by the blast. "You guys may have gotten away this time! But we will find you again! Mark my words!" A bulky man with an eyepatch told them. "I wouldn't count on it loser!" Steve said, he then blew a raspberry at the bulky man. "Oh Steve." Jill said happily, it was good to have a silly person around, for times that the group needed to have a good laugh. "Dudes! That was awesome!" Becky told Jill and Mason. "Yeah! Nice teamwork!" Wolf congratulated. "Thanks, I've been working on how to throw TNT without throwing my back out." Mason told them. "That was actually the first time I have ever used Flint and Steel! I can't believe I actually lit the TNT correctly!" Jill told them all. "Well, you're going to get used to lighting blocks of TNT, if you ever have to go to war." Lnerd told her. "Yeah, I hope I don't have to fight." Jill told them. "You might have to, I've heard that the king plans on having soldiers invade the neutral territories." Jake told them, seemingly recovered from his shock. Jill was both shocked and angry after hearing this. "Why would he need the territories?" Mason asked. "They have a lot of land and access to the polar sea." Wolf explained. "Well, what would my chances of survival be on the battlefield?" Jill asked. "If you stayed with us you would probably be okay, just please don't pull an Andrew on us." Jesse told them. The rest of the original group seemed to wince at the mention of Andrew's name. "What even happened to this "Andrew" guy?" Jill asked. "We were losing the battle of Ires, our soldiers were getting severe frostbite and other things from the cold, our group would have been killed by the gladiators of Ires, they had set up a trap which would explode the spot we were in, which was an ice cave, but Andrew distracted them, we escaped by mining a hole in the roof of the cave while Andrew distracted the gladiators, as soon as we ran away, the cave exploded, after we checked the blast site with our general, all we found was his inventory, which was an iron pickaxe, a leather tunic, a few carrots, and his diary, the general had us make sure that the items got back to his family." Winslow explained. "Oh..." Jill said. "Yeah, we really don't like talking about it." The Lever said. "Anyways guys... Should we start looking for Order and Maddy? If they are still alive, that is." Becky asked. "Yes, we have to look for our friends." Mason agreed. They set off into the long entrance corridor of The Crucible, unaware of the chaos they would have to deal with... Meanwhile, in a deeper chamber of The Crucible... Maddy and Order were thrown into a cell, several other prisoners were thrown into cells, but there was no more then 2 people in a cell. "The Emperor will come to deal with you prisoners later." One of The Guards said before leaving the prison. "When I get out of here I'll show you what happens when you lock me in a cell!" Order yelled through the bars. She then turned and looked at Maddy, who was sitting in one of the corners. "Are you okay?" Order asked. Maddy looked up at her, she seemed scared. "I'm terrified Order, The Nether was always a place that I feared when I was younger." Maddy told her. "I can see why." Order said, sitting down in front of Maddy. Maddy started to cry, she buried her face in her arms and cried. "I'm sorry Order..." She said. "For what?" Order asked. "I'm sorry about that art contest... About everything... I really am Order..." Maddy sulked. "Maddy... It's okay, I forgive you." Order said to her. "Really?" She asked. "Yes, I do." Order answered. "Thank you." She said, she looked up from her knees and made eye contact with Order, her eyes were stained with tears. "Do you think that maybe, we can put the past behind us and, become some sort of friends?" Maddy asked. "Yes, the past is the past, what matters is right now." Order told her. "Thanks Order, you know, you guys are probably the nicest people I know." Order told her. "No problem Maddy, although I was angry about that art contest, I always did think that you really wanted to be friends with us." Order explained. "That's what I've always wanted, I was way too shy to talk with you guys when I first met you all in our first years of school." Maddy said to her. "And when I heard that the war had started and that students would have to fight in it, I was worried for you all, especially since you guys passed the tests to become soldiers." Maddy told Order. Order smiled, she didn't have any words right now, she was amazed at how much this girl who she used to dislike, not HATE, but DISLIKE, cared for her and her friends. "So, how are we going to get out of here?" Maddy asked. "Well... Since the doors are piston powered and the entire interior is made of obsidian, and the security outside the prison is very high, our only real chance is if the others find us." Order told Maddy, she was slightly worried that the others wouldn't make it. "They'll find us, don't worry." Maddy told her. "I know, I know they will, I'm probably just thinking too hard on the negative side." Order replied. Meanwhile... The others were searching The Crucible, they had to hide frequently whenever they heard footsteps that weren't theirs. "How deep do you suppose we are now?" Jill asked. "We're probably still on the surface level, but we've traveled pretty far into it." Jake explained. They walked for a few more minutes, then Becky spotted something. "Hey guys! I found a map!" She said excitedly. They ran over to where Becky pointed to, and took a look. The map was HUGE and extremely detailed, it showed every room and it showed all the floors of The Crucible, which totalled to 5, notable rooms included the Emperor's throne room, a food room, a map making room, a training room, and even a treasure room! "Hey Gerald, could you pass me a stick?" He politely asked his pet. Gerald brayed in response, he opened a small pouch that was around his neck, he used his mouth to open the zipper, he then found a stick and put it in his mouth, he passed it to his owner. "Good boy." Wolf said, he took the stick. "And here's a treat." Wolf told Gerald, he took a single Hayblock from his inventory, and gave it to Gerald. Gerald brayed excitedly, and started to eat the hay, he made no noise as he hate, apart from the crunching sounds of the hay. "Okay, so, we are here." Wolf said to the others, he pointed his stick to a small dot on the map, he then slid it down to another spot which was located on the third floor. "And there is a spot here that says "prison" I speculate that this could be where our friends are, if we get there, I'll bet you that we will find Order and Maddy." Wolf explained, he then slid the stick around the halls and pointed to some spots shaped like stairs. "These are the 2 stairwells we will have to use to get to the third floor, although we should be careful, these grey blocks here tell me that there are Blaze spawners all around The Crucible." Wolf told them. "Should we start to head to the first stairwell?" Lnerd asked Wolf. "I think we should stay here for a bit, then we can go." Wolf replied. "Good idea, I'm starving! Does anybody have any food?" Jill asked. "I have cake, and some wheat, we can make bread." Becky told them. "Nope, sorry." Steve told her. Jesse, Lnerd and Jake shook their heads. "I have some cooked steak." Mason said. "Raw fish, raw salmon, clownfish, and a pufferfish, so mostly food for Larry." The Lever said, pulling out the pufferfish. "Pass me some fish dude!" Winslow said to The Lever, who gave him 3 fish. "All I have is some potatoes, and carrots." Ender told them. "I have rabbit meat, mutton, wheat, and Hayblock if you want to count that as food." Wolf told. "Well, I guess it's enough to keep us going for now." Jill said. They got out their food, split it among each other, and ate it, most of it tasted really good, for example: the meats were cooked to perfection, and Ender had stated that the carrots and potatoes were "Only the freshest." The bread was okay in terms of taste, most of the wheat they had was pretty old anyway, except for Becky's, the cake was pretty good as well, and after about 10 minutes, they had finished their meal, even the animals liked it! "Oh man, you guys really know how to cook!" Jake said while laying on the Nether brick floor. "Yeah, thanks guys, that was great!" Jill thanked. "Hey guys, do you think we will find any treasure here?" Jesse asked. Everyone thought for a second about that question, then Wolf answered. "Probably, there were several treasure rooms on the map, and it shows several chests scattered around the floors." He explained. "If we find any diamonds I call dibs!" Steve exclaimed. "Eh, just some gold would be good for me." Ender told the others. "BAWK, seeds! Seeds!" Paul squaked. Ender groaned and pulled some seeds from his inventory, he gave them to Paul, who wolfed them down easily. "That is one high maintenance bird." Mason said to Ender. "Should we get going now guys? I know none of the guards have shown up in this spot yet, but they could be coming soon, and I don't want to have to get put in a prison." Jill asked. "Yes, I was just about to ask that." The Lever replied. They continued walking down the corridors of The Crucible, nothing really happened until they came to what the map labeled "Corridor block 3." "BECKY! DONT PUT YOUR RIGHT FOOT DOWN!" Jill shouted. "Why?" Becky asked, but she did as she was told. Jill went down to look, and saw that Becky had almost stepped on a tripwire. "Jeez, I wonder what would have happened if I stepped on that." Becky said. "It probably would have triggered something that makes a loud noise, then the guards would know where the sound is and come find us, so it's kind of like a burglar alarm." Mason explained. "Yeah, from now on, everyone watch where you step, and warn others if you see anything suspicious." The Lever suggested. They continued walking down the corridors, and after about 5 minutes of conversation about how they were going to break out their friends, they came to an iron door, and a sign. Mason walked over to the sign and looked at it, it was written in an entirely different language. "What the heck? I can't read this!" Mason exclaimed. "Well, is it locked?" Wolf asked. "Yes it is, there's no circuit of any kind to open it from the outside." Mason told him, "Well we have to get in somehow, according to the map, the first set of stairs we need to use is just past this room." Wolf explained. Jake walked over to the sign, he had studied other languages and knew a bit of Netherese. "Okay, what I say might not be 100% accurate, okay?" Jake warned them. They all nodded their heads in understanding. "Creature studies room, if you want to enter, you need a... I don't know the last word!" Jake read. "We need a... Key?" Lnerd suggested. "A button?" Jesse asked. "A lever would probably work." Ender told them. Becky sighed, she took a redstone torch from her inventory and placed it on the wall, the door opened right away, everyone groaned at how easy that "puzzle" was. "It was that simple..." Mason scoffed. They walked into the "Creature studies room." And saw mobs that were locked in glass cages, Creepers, Zombies, Skeletons, Spiders, Cave Spiders, Silverfish, Cows, Pigs, Chickens, Sheep, Wolves, Ocelots, Rabbits, Slimes, Mooshrooms... "Look at all of these creatures!" Jill exclaimed, walking over to the Creeper enclosure. She tapped on the glass of the enclosure, and a Creeper walked towards her, as it got closer, it started to hiss... Mason pulled Jill away from the enclosure just as the Creeper started to puff up. "Ugh, Silverfish, disgusting little pests." Ender said as he looked at the Silverfish enclosure, the Silverfish ran around their enclosure wildly, making strange noises, some even tried to crawl up the glass, but the glass was too slippery, and they all ended up slipping down into the enclosure. "Awww... Look at the cute little Slimes!" Winslow said, looking into the slime enclosure, all the Slimes were little ones, and one of them seemed to like Winslow. "Ugh, it stinks in here." Becky groaned. "It's probably the Zombies and Skeletons over there." The Lever told her, pointing to the Zombie and Skeleton enclosures, The Zombies eyed them hungrily. "Yeah, I'm just glad that they are stuck in there and aren't trying to get us." Becky replied. Ender looked at an empty enclosure that was labeled "Endermen." It looked as if it hadn't had anything in it for years. "I guess they didn't know that Endermen can teleport." Ender said to Paul. "BAWK, Dummies!" Paul squaked. Mason sat down in one of the corners of the room, he groaned as he sat down. Jill noticed this and went over to him, concerned for him, she thought that maybe she could tell him how she felt about him. "Are you alright?" She asked him. "Ummm... Yeah, I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me." He said, he was blushing as he talked to her. "Okay, what do you think about this place?" Jill asked. "It's just as horrible as I imagined it, it's a good thing we haven't had to hide from any of the guards for a while." Mason said. "Yeah, the guards here are very high maintenance here, they also seem to be pretty intelligent." Jill replied. "Umm, Jill, would you mind if I had a bit of time to myself? It's nothing personal, I just need a moment to think." He asked. "Of course, take all the time you need." Jill said to him. Mason smiled, Jill walked away from him. "When do I tell her? I have to tell her soon, but when?" He asked himself. Jill walked over to the sheep enclosure, where Ender, Steve, Becky, and Jake were having a conversation. "Hi guys." She said to them. "Hey! What's up?" Jake asked. "Not much, guys I need to tell you something." She told them. "What is it?" Ender asked. "Yeah what is it?" Becky asked. "Okay, but before I tell you guys, you have to promise that you won't tell anybody, especially not the person it's about, okay?" Jill told them. They nodded in agreement. "I have a crush on Mason." She whispered. The others seemed to be surprised at this, judging from the shocked looks on their faces. "Awww." Steve joking said. "You should tell him!" Becky told Jill. "I will, but I'm just waiting for the right time." Jill replied. "Don't pressure yourself Jill, do it when you feel the time is right." Jake told her. "Thanks guys, I knew I could trust you." Jill told them. "No problem." Ender replied. "BAWK, No problem!" Paul squaked. Then Lnerd found the exit to the room they were in. "Hey guys! I found a pressure plate by this enclosure, it seems to open something!" She announced. The others walked over to her, and she stepped on the pressure plate, the reason they didn't find it before was because it was hidden via an illusion. The clicks of pressure plates and shifting redstone was heard, and a part of the wall opened, revealing a small hallway, it was about 3 blocks tall and 4 blocks wide. "Let's go!" Steve said. They walked into the hallway, which barely had any light. Then one of the small Slimes, which was happy about the nice comments Winslow made, started to squeeze through the glass panes, it was hard, but eventually, it got through, and hopped down the hallway. The hallway lead to something that was not shown on the map, a long spiral staircase. "This might take us down all the floors." Wolf suggested. "Well, knowing how these staircases work, it should have a platform with a door leading to every floor." The Lever replied. They all looked down the staircase, it was dark and only had a few torches to light it up. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Mason yelled. They went down the staircase, Wolf went last, but then Gerald hesitated to go down. "Come on Gerald!" Wolf said to Gerald. Gerald brayed, he was scared, Wolf could tell by the look in his eyes. "Don't worry Gerald, I won't let anything happen to you." Wolf told his pet. That seemed to ease Gerald's mind, and he went down the stairs with his owner. The staircase was huge, and it took a while just for them to get to the second floor platform. And by the time they had finally reached the third floor platform, they were out of breath. "Ugh, I hate stairs!" Becky moaned, she then collapsed from all the walking. "I'm going to break the staircase, that way nobody can follow us." Mason told them, he then got out an iron pickaxe. He walked up the stairs a little and mined away, he had broken an entire section of the staircase after he had finished. "Welp, now I'm even more tired!" He groaned. They took a break, a short break, and opened the door leading to the third floor. "Woah." Jill said, looking at the hallway that they walked into. Everyone else was in awe, the hallway was HUGE! There were several other hallways, but they had to go straight, since that was what lead to the prison. The obsidian wall that lead to the prison was guarded by 2 gladiators wearing very durable armour, but fortunately for the group, the guards had fallen asleep. "Guys, don't make a sound." Mason told the group. They slowly, carefully walked towards the prison entrance, which was covered with levers and buttons, and then something happened... Jake stepped on a tripwire, they had forgotten all about the tripwires! A clicking noise was heard, and then an alarm sounded. Everyone angrily looked back at Jake. "Uh oh." Jake said with guilt in his voice. Then, Blazes came from the hallways at LEAST a dozen of them, and the noise woke up the gladiators. They got their swords out, and started to fight their attackers. Ender ran towards a Blaze, the Blaze shot it's fire charges at him, but he managed to dodge them, he jumped up and slashed the Blaze, the Blaze then fell over and poofed into dust. "BAWK, Good job master!" Paul squaked. Becky, Jill, Mason, and Steve took on the guards, the Guards were armed with diamond axes, and were very good at fighting. "I'll distract the one on the left, you come in and attack!" Steve whispered to Jill, who nodded in agreement. Steve then went in front of the guard on the left, and distracted him by running around in circles and faking the guard out by pretending to slash at the guard. "You can't catch me!" Steve yelled to the guard. "You little! Get back here!" The Guard replied. The Guard then ran towards Steve, axe swinging. Jill then snuck up behind the guard, and tripped him before he could attack Steve, who pushed him into the other guard, they both slammed hard onto the Netherbrick floor, and were knocked unconscious. Steve and Jill high-fived each other in triumph. The others fought off the Blazes, but they still kept coming through the hallways. "Somebody block off the hallways!" Jesse yelled. "I'm on it!" Lnerd replied, she got cobblestone from her inventory and quickly blocked off the hallways with it, the Blazes stopped coming in after that, and all they had to do was deal with the ones that remained in the main hallway with them. Wolf killed 2 Blazes at once with his sword, then another Blaze came from behind and shot fire at him! It hit him right in the back, which caused him to fall over and drop his sword, and before he knew it, he was surrounded by 5 Blazes! Wolf closed his eyes, and prepared for the Blazes to kill him with fire, but it never happened, he opened his eyes and saw why, Gerald was killing the Blazes that surrounded him! He spat at and kicked the Blazes, the Blazes didn't even get a chance to react to Gerald's attacks, Gerald then finished the last one off with a kick to the face. "Thank you Gerald!" Wolf said, he then hugged his Llama happily. And with that, all the Blazes had been finished off. The buttons and levers on the obsidian wall then clicked and snapped, causing a doorway to open in the wall. They walked into the prison, and heard people yelling at them, saying things to them like "HAVE YOU COME TO FREE US?" Or "HELP US!". "Should we help them all?" Jill asked. "Once we find Order and Maddy." Lnerd replied. "Guys?" They heard a familiar voice say to them, it was Order! They turned to see Order and Maddy in a cell right next to them. "Boy am I glad to see you!" Maddy said. "I knew you guys would be here!" Wolf told them. Then Mason walked over with his pickaxe and broke some of the bars, Order and Maddy then walked out of the cell. They rejoiced, they would be able to free the other prisoners and get out of The Nether safely. They were about to free the prisoners, then a bunch of dispensers shot potions out at everyone in the prison. "DONT BREATHE!" Ender yelled, thinking it was poisonous gases inside the bottles. Then they realized it wasn't a poisonous substance, but a type of sleep gas. Jill watched as everyone started to fall asleep, and before she knew it, she also collapsed to the ground, fast asleep... A while later, she had no idea how long it was... But she and the others woke up, with their hands tied behind their backs, and they were now in a room, a room that looked very traditional, and in front of them was the Emperor of The Nether, sitting on his throne, he had a 2.5 block build, a horned helmet made out of Skeleton skulls with a glowing red jewel in the centre, black armour encrusted with emeralds, Caucasian skin tone, a moustache, a purple eye, his other eye was grey and cloudy, and he had a diamond sword. "So, you thought you could just sneak into The Crucible, break out prisoners, and leave?" The Emperor asked. "Wouldn't you do the same?" Mason asked The Emperor. The throne room was not that big, it was 9X12, was made of Netherbrick and Obsidian, a chandelier hung from the roof, there were several red banners printed with the Nether's flag, and several Wither Skeletons that were guarding the exit of the throne room. "Now then, I will have you all executed now on the spot, due to violating several rules." The Emperor ordered. "NO!" Jill yelled. Everyone started squirming to get away as The Emperor walked closer to them with his sword, Order started to chew on the rope, trying to break it, but it didn't work, even Larry couldn't break through it! Just when they thought all hope was lost, they heard a squishing noise... It was the small slime that Winslow was talking to from the testing room! The Slime hopped up and landed on The Emperor's head. "UGH! THIS IS DISGUSTING!" The Emperor yelled, his voice muffled from the Slime, he tried to cut at the slime with his sword, but failed, the Slime then slipped off his head and onto his hand with the sword, the Slime then managed to take the sword from his hand and throw it, it then cut the rope that the group was tied in, the sword then hit a block of obsidian and broke, allowing them to get out and get their weapons out, the Slime then hopped over to Winslow. "I think I'll keep you, little guy!" He said to his new pet. "STOP THEM!" The Emperor yelled to the Wither Skeletons. The Wither Skeletons then ran over to the group, swords ready. "Let's clear us a path." Order said. They sliced through the Wither Skeletons, the Wither Skeletons seemed to be less experienced then the ones that were sent to attack Aranda, The Emperor then went to another part of the throne room to call in reinforcements. They made it out of the throne room, and ran across the bridge, followed by the remaining Wither Skeletons and soldiers that The Emperor called. Then Steve was cornered by 3 Wither Skeletons, and they were overpowering him, he killed one of them, but then one of them threw him off the bridge! Maddy saw this happen, and before he could go to far, she reached over and grabbed Steve's arm before he could fall into the sea of lava below the bridge, she pulled him back up onto the bridge and knocked the 2 skeletons off. Steve was shocked, the one person he hadn't trusted in the whole group had just risked her life to save him. "T-thank you..." Steve said to her. They all then ran down the bridge and into another part of The Crucible's interior, they were now severely outnumbered by the amount of soldiers and Wither Skeletons that were chasing them, and wouldn't stand a chance if they tried to fight them off. "Mason, do you have anymore TNT?" Becky shouted. "Aw snap! I used my last one on that bridge earlier!" Mason called back. Then they ran into a large room, Lnerd quickly blocked off the entrance with cobblestone, it would buy them time. They all looked at the room, there were several Nether portals in the room, they could escape through them, but there was a problem, the portals were all exactly the same and weren't marked in any way! "Which one do we take?" Wolf asked. "I don't know, they're all the same!" Ender yelled. "Let's just go through a random one and hope for the best!" Jill said. "What if it leads to a dangerous location and we all get killed?" The Lever asked, panicking. "Hey! This way! Hurry!" They heard somebody yell from the hallway. "I can't take this anymore!" Jake yelled, he then ran towards one of the portals. "Wait! Jake! No!" Jill yelled, but it was too late, Jake had gone through the portal. "Should we follow him?" Jesse asked. "Do we have a choice?" Wolf answered. Then Mason ran through the Portal, then The Lever and Larry, Then Winslow and his new pet Slime, Then Jesse, Then Steve, Then Maddy, Then Wolf and Gerald, Then Order, Then Becky, Then the others, except for Jill. She didn't want to go, due to the chance that they could end up in a dangerous spot, but she had no choice, she had to follow them, for the safety of her friends, and for Mason. Then she heard smashing on the cobblestone that Lnerd had placed, the soldiers had caught up with her, she heard them shouting. She closed her eyes, and ran through the portal. The soldiers then destroyed the cobblestone that Lnerd placed, and found nobody. Jill then came through the portal, with her eyes still closed, then she opened them and saw that the other members of her group were shocked, and she saw why. Nobody had any words, they hadn't ended up in a dangerous place, they were in a tropical paradise! Palm trees, yellow sand, beautiful water! Everybody ran happily toward the beach, they were safe, they were away from Aranda, away from The Nether, away from the war, away from DANGER. Or were they? Stay tuned for the preview for part 5! Category:Blog posts